Hide and Go Glitch
by DuperBro
Summary: One day after the arcade closes, Vanellope wants to play hide and seek with Ralph. But she plans to use her glitch to get away from him whenever he gets near. Will our favorite wrecker ever find Vanellope?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it's me, **_**DUPERBRO**_**, and I'm taking my second crack at Wreck-It Ralph FanFics! Hope you enjoy! No flames please, but reviews are welcome.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Wreck-It Ralph strode down the rainbow bridge leading into _Sugar Rush_, the candy-themed go-kart game. He was heading over to meet his friend, Vanellope Von Schweetz, who he'd promised to come and play with after the Random Roster Race was finished. He hummed _Sugar Rush_'s theme song to himself, which usually got stuck in his head when he entered the game.

He surveyed the sugary landscape, smiling to himself. For a 9-year-old, the kid sure knew how to keep house-not that he did. He couldn't walk through Game Central Station without knocking over a bench or tripping over somebody every ten paces. But still.

He saw he was almost to the track. He recalled the humorous scene that occurred there during his medal-getting escapade. He had tried to chase Vanellope through the stands, demanding the medal he'd gotten in _Hero's Duty_. Then he'd gotten stuck in the big cupcake and gotten zapped with a Taser by the police. He winced at the thought of the metal outlets being lodged in his forehead, getting overrun by hundreds of volts of electricity.

Then he reached the edge of the track. He sat down on the end when he heard engines coming in fast. Leading the pack was his little friend, Vanellope. She always won, thanks to her glitching power. They crossed the finish line, and the names of the winners (the first 9, that is) popped up on the board. They would be tomorrow's avatars.

Vanellope hopped out of her cart and rushed over to Ralph and hugged him. "Hey, Stinkbrain! Didja see me win? Huh? Didja? Didja? Was I fast? Huh? Huh?"

Ralph smiled and put her on the ground. "Yes, I saw you, and yes, you were fast. So, kid, what do you wanna do? Go to Tappers? Hang out in your castle?"

"Hide and seek."

"Huh?"

"I want to play hide and seek. Is that a problem?" Vanellope challenged.

"Okay, okay, kid. We'll play hide and seek. Do you want to go first?" Ralph asked.

"Yes. Now, turn around and count to twenty. Then come find me. Here's a hint: I'll be somewhere in _Sugar Rush_." Vanellope said.

Ralph leaned against nearby bleachers, doing his best not to tip it over. He started counting. "One, two, three, four…" he started. Then something occurred to him.

"Hey, kid!" Ralph shouted. "You're not planning on glitching away when I get close to finding you, are you?"

He heard Vanellope say, "Uh-oh, he's onto me!" And with that, he heard her scurry off into the Candy Cane Forest.

"Hey, no fair, kid! Get back here!"

"Gotta catch me first, Stinkbrain!" Vanellope called. She was getting very far away now.

Ralph sighed. This was going to be a very long game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, **_**DUPERBRO**_** is back with another chapter of hide-and-seek-related awesomeness! Thanks for the reviews, my heart leaps with anticipation whenever I see a new one. So write 'em! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Vanellope was having fun.

She sat up in a candy cane tree, far up above where Ralph was. _He'll never find me,_ she thought to herself with glee. She could hear Ralph plodding around below her, trying to find her. She was so carefree, doubting Ralph would ever find her.

She twisted to lay on her belly, and a lollipop Taffyta had given her fell out of her hoodie and, before she could grab it, fell from the tree, plummeting towards…

Ralph's head.

"OWCH!" Ralph yelped in surprise and pain as the lollipop went _bonk_ on his head. He picked it out of his hair and knew it was Vanellope's. He looked up and realized she must be in the tree. He grabbed the trunk and gave it a good shake.

High up in the tree, Vanellope was nearly shaken off her perch when she glitched to another branch in the next tree. But-

_DING!_

_Crud. Double stripe!_ Vanellope cursed in her mind as the branch beneath her. She fell from the air. She glitched to another branch, but _it_ was double stripe too! Finally, she saw she was close to Diet Cola Mountain. She glitched inside.

Ralph was still shaking the tree when he turned and saw Vanellope's boot entering Diet Cola Mountain. _Kid's smart, I'll give her that,_ Ralph thought. Then he ran into the hidden door into the Mountain to continue the chase.


End file.
